Two model systems, cells of erythropoietic system of mouse, and human diploid fibroblast cell lines (WL-38), will be used in this project to study three age-related events: (1) the shutting down of cellular transcription during aging, (2) the structure-function modifications as a result of nuclear-cytoplasmic interaction, (3) the effect of structure-function modifications on the life span of cells.